


Brotherly Love.

by 1BlazerXD1



Category: Big Time Rush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1BlazerXD1/pseuds/1BlazerXD1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James' twin sister, Katarina,  goes to L.A to visit him. All his friends are shocked, for they did not know they're best friend had a sister. When Katarina eye is caught by one of James' friends and his eye caught by her. Will James be happy or will he have a shit fit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love.

I yawned as I walked inside my last class and sat by my friend Amy.

 

"Are you sure you really want to go to L.A to see James? It's so far away."

 

"I know but I really miss him and I want to surprise him cuz I didn't get to see him last summer cuz he was in L.A. I don't expect you to understand since I only got to see him a week out of the year when he still lived in Minasoda while I was here in Alabama but now I don't see him at all that's why I told my dad and step mom that I got into Hollywood's school for dramatic arts just so I can see him."

 

"Alright if that's what you believe you have to do." Amy sighed. 

 

I smiled at Amy. "Dont worry. I'll be back as soon as I can."

 

The rest of class was boring other then when I was texting James. Other then that it was very fun. 

 

-James P.O.V-

It was getting late but I didn't mind I was hanging with my boys.

 

There was knock at the door and I smaked Carlos's leg. "Go get the door."

 

Carlos got up and mumbled something under his breath. 

 

"James there is another of your hot girls here." Carlos yelled. 

 

I got up and went to the door. When I saw Katarina I pushed Carlos aside and hugged her. 

 

"What are you doing here?" I smiled at my sister. 

 

"I just missed you." she smiled at me sleepily. 

 

"Why didn't you go lay down in my room?" I pointed her into the direction to my room. 

 

"So James you know we aren't supposed to have girls in our rooms." Logan said. 

 

"Yeah." Carlos started. "And besides its not fair that you have a hot girl in your room."

 

"Stop calling her hot!" I yelled. 

 

"Damn, James. What's your problem? Usually you brag about how hot your new girls are." Logan words only angered me more. 

 

"My problem is the two of you talking about my sister that way!" I yelled and stormed off. 

 

-Kendall's P.O.V-

 

I walked out of the bathroom unbelieving what I just heard. 

 

"Did James just say he had a sister?"


End file.
